Dobrze wiedzieć
by Luna666
Summary: Są rzeczy, które dobrze wiedzieć. Nawet po wielu latach, gdy jest się już zupełnie starym.


John Watson był wdowcem, ojcem, miał siedemdziesiąt lat i wciąż mieszkał na Baker Street z swoim nieprzewidywalnym współlokatorem – Sherlockiem Holmesem. Przez te wszystkie lata wyprowadził się stąd tylko na krótki okres małżeństwa z Mary, ale po jej śmierci wrócił do tego domu wariatów. Potrzebował hałasu, wybuchów, części ciał w lodówce. Musiał mieć obok życie, nie tylko płacz dziecka. I Sherlock dawał mu dokładnie to, czego potrzebował.

Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który w milczeniu mierzył sobie ciśnienie. Zaraz obok leżał glukometr. Dzisiaj wszystko było w porządku. Dobrze. Holmes ostentacyjnie połknął tabletki i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się sztucznie. Niemal się zaśmiał, codziennie odstawiali tą scenę.

Od kilku lat już w ogóle nie biegali za przestępcami – ostatni raz zrobili to, gdy Lestrade przechodził na emeryturę, ale wtedy tak niefortunnie złamał sobie nogę, że znowu musiał zacząć chodzić z laską. Nie wiedział dlaczego Sherlock też zrezygnował ze swojej pasji, ale... chyba zrobił to aby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. No, a później przyszedł pierwszy zawał.

Na szczęście detektyw znalazł świetnego ucznia w małym – no, już nie tak małym – Robbie Watsonie. Jego syn uwielbiał patrzeć jak wujek Sherlock pracuje, pochłaniał każdy skrawek wiedzy, szybko uczył się dedukcji i całej zawiłej profesji detektywa doradczego. Gdy Robert poszedł na studia, Sherlock tydzień siedział i niemal wyłącznie grał swoje smutne utwory na skrzypcach, dopóki nie został uspokojony, że nie stracił swojego następcy. Musieli mu obaj spokojnie tłumaczyć, że przecież to chemia, przyda się, no i jest najlepszy na roku dzięki wszystkiemu, czego nauczył go Sherlock.

- Widzisz, nie jesteś zagrożony utratą swojego padawana – wciąż pamiętał, jak poklepał swojego przyjaciela uspokajająco po ramieniu.

Nigdy nie zapomni też spojrzenia, które zostało mu rzucone przez Holmesa i jego własnego syna. Żaden z nich nie znał Gwiezdnych Wojen. No i mieli maraton.

Poderwał wzrok znad gazety, gdy do mieszkania wpadł Robert. Jego syn był niemal wzrostu Sherlocka, miał rude włosy, które jak zwykle sterczały mu na wszystkie strony i szare oczy Mary. Poza tym, z twarzy wyglądał jak on w młodości, miał też podobną budowę ciała, chociaż nie biegał w sweterkach. Czasem, w głębi duszy, żałował, że pozwolił Sherlockowi uczyć Robba, jak powinien się ubierać. Wolałby chyba, aby nie chodził w ciasnych koszulach, które... Cóż. Na pewno dodawały mu popularności w klubach.

Wciąż pamiętał, jak kilka lat temu Robert, będący jeszcze nastolatkiem, posadził ich obu na kanapie i oznajmił, że jest gejem. Bez problemu przyjął to do wiadomości, w końcu podejrzewał to od jakiegoś czasu – trudno nie mieć cienia podejrzeń, jeżeli w szafie nastolatka wisi plakat z półnagim mężczyzną. Dodatkowo Sherlock nie omieszkał poinformować go wcześniej o swojej dedukcji. Robb traktował detektywa jak drugiego tatę, dlatego chciał to powiedzieć i jemu.

A teraz przygotowywali się do ślubu jego jedynego syna. Czasem chciał mu powiedzieć, że Mary byłaby taka szczęśliwa, ale słowa uwierały mu w gardle.

- Zrobiłeś zakupy dla pani Hudson? Załatwiłeś jej przejazd na wesele? – Spytał, po przytuleniu syna.

- Tak, tatku – słyszał jak wzdycha głośno. – Tato – Robert poszedł za nim do kuchni. Przyniósł ze sobą próbki ciast, z których każde było przygotowane specjalnie tak, aby nie zaburzało diety Sherlocka. – A kiedy wy się pobierzecie? – Spytał szeptem, w jego głosie słychać było skrywane rozbawienie.

John niemal upuścił nóż. Spojrzał na syna, wzdychając ciężko. Nie znowu. Myślał, że po tych wszystkich latach, nie będzie musiał tego nikomu tłumaczyć, a zwłaszcza swojemu pierworodnemu. Oczywiście, jak zwykle się mylił.

- Wiesz, że ja i Sherlock jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, nie jesteśmy parą. Wiedziałbyś, gdyby było inaczej.

- Tato, oczywiście że jesteście parą. Jesteście najsłodszą parą mężczyzn, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem... a wiesz, że trochę ich znam.

Właśnie chciał zacząć się z nim o to wykłócać – po raz kolejny – ale właśnie wtedy wszedł Philip, narzeczony Roberta. Nie lubił go. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wyszedł z kuchni, gdy pocałowali się na powitanie. Bez słowa postawił talerzyk przy Sherlocku, który natychmiast zainteresował się ciastami.

Na starość, a zwłaszcza od kiedy nie mógł, Holmes pokochał słodycze. John niemal zaśmiał się, widząc jak przyjaciel oblizuje wargi.

* * *

><p>- Uśmiechnij się – mruknął Sherlock w środku przyjęcia. Robert i Philip tańczyli do jakiejś nowoczesnej, bardzo skocznej i głośnej muzyki. – Nie jest taki zły.<p>

Siedzieli z Sherlockiem na ławce, zajadając się ciastami i popijając to szampanem dla dzieci. Och, starość i leki.

- Nie lubię go – burknął. – Nie muszę go lubić.

- Nie musisz, ale nie jest zły. Jest trochę szurnięty, ale to dobry człowiek – Sherlock nadział na widelec kawałek sernika. – Ja nawet go lubię. Poza tym Robert go kocha, a to podobno najważniejsze, prawda?

- Jak to możliwe, że to ty mówisz mi jak mam traktować ludzi? – Westchnął, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się upijając łyk szampana.

- Widzisz, co życie z tobą ze mną robi? Robię się miękki.

John spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, czując dziwny uścisk w żołądku. Przeniósł wzrok na syna, niemal słysząc w głowie jego słowa. Byli parą. Tak często to słyszał, z ust niemal wszystkich znanych mu ludzi.

- Słyszałem jak rozmawiałeś o nas z Robbem. A raczej on mówił. Myślałem o tym – upił spokojnie łyk szampana. – I chyba ma rację. Oni wszyscy zawsze mieli rację.

Uniósł pytająco brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Kochasz mnie? – Spytał Sherlock.

John niemal zakrztusił się ciastem.

- Co proszę? – Syknął cicho, rozglądając się czy nikt ich nie słyszy.

- Pytam, czy mnie kochasz.

- Odbiło ci...?

- Prawdopodobnie, ale spójrz... Żyjemy razem ponad ćwierć wieku, przez większość życia Robba spaliśmy w tej samej sypialni, żeby miał swoją prywatność. Zajmujemy się sobą... No ty się mną głównie zajmujesz. Gotujesz, sprzątasz, dbasz o moje zdrowie, oddawaliśmy sobie krew, rzucaliśmy swoje plany, bo siebie potrzebowaliśmy – Sherlock mówił szybko, a John z niedowierzaniem patrzył na jego twarz... - Wychowaliśmy razem dziecko. Zamiast poszukać sobie drugiej żony, byłeś ze mną. Nawet nie szukałeś nowej matki dla niego – spojrzał mu w oczy. – Kochasz mnie, John?

Watson czuł, jak opada mu szczęka. Teraz, gdy mówił to wszystko, nie wyglądał jak siedemdziesięciolatek z siwymi włosami i twarzą naznaczoną zmarszczkami. Nie. Na tych kilka chwil, Holmes wyglądał jakby znowu miał trzydzieści-kilka lat i opowiadał mu historię jego życia, którą wyczytał z telefonu.

- Ja chyba ciebie kocham – kontynuował Sherlock, a John poczuł serce zaczynam mu bić odrobinę szybciej. – Nie mam nikogo tak bliskiego jak ty, nikt nie wytrzymał ze mną tak długo, nawet mój brat. Nikt nie zna mnie lepiej, nikomu tak nie ufam. Spędziłem z tobą niemal połowę mojego życia i... chyba jesteś najbliższy do tego, co mógłbym nazwać miłością mojego życia.

Jezu, zaraz się wzruszy...

- Nie. Jesteś nią. Nie zamieniłbym ciebie na kogokolwiek innego, bo wiem że nikt nie poznałby mnie tak dobrze i nie przyjąłby mnie takim, jakim jestem.

John uśmiechnął się słabo, patrząc na niego. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego dłoń. Pół życia z tym wariatem. To, co teraz brzmiało dużo bardziej przekonywująco, niż jakiekolwiek pytania ludzi, czy są parą. Zacisnął mocniej palce.

- Też cię kocham, staruchu.

Obaj siedzieli w milczeniu, uśmiechając się, trzymając się za ręce. Robert i Philip wciąż tańczyli i nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

- Czy to znaczy, że teraz my powinniśmy wziąć ślub? – John odezwał się nagle.

- Przeżyłem z tobą tyle lat bez ślubu, to przeżyję i resztę... Zresztą, to nie na moje serce. Chcesz zatańczyć?

- To nie na moją nogę. I pewnie masz rację – zaśmiał się cicho.

- Ale miło wiedzieć, prawda? – Sherlock oparł się wygodniej o ławkę.

Tak. Po tylu latach... Naprawdę dobrze było wiedzieć, że starzeje się z miłością swojego życia.


End file.
